Gaunter O'Dimm
Gaunter O'Dimm, also known as Master Mirror or The Man of Glass, is a character from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. In the main game, he originally appears as a minor character. However, he returns as the main antagonist in the DLC Hearts of Stone. Upon his first meeting, O'Dimm presents himself as a former merchant of mirrors, now turned vagrant. In the DLC, however, it turns out that he is a mysterious, ancient being who has been making deals and collecting human souls for millenia. He is present in many cultures under many names, although the most common seems to be "Evil Incarnate". He was voiced by Alex Norton. Personality Gaunter is at first glance appears innocuose and plane. His looks and attire unremarkable and how he behaves in public never suggesting that he is anything but a simple vagrant or traveller. The truth is that Gaunter conciously cultivates and projects this image intentionally. His harmless facade in fact hides a millenia old entity of extreme power, devious intellect, and cruel intent. Gaunter is first on formost a gentleman. He has impeccable manners, an affable demeanor, can be very friendly, easily approached, and is quite charming. While he uses these qualities to manipulate others to his own ends, this affability is not entirely an act as he will always act polite regardless of the circumstances. He has no problems moving about in normal society and interacting with the population at large partially to find his "marks" or "accomplices" but also because he genuinely enjoys watching the lives of others and events of the world unfold. In his words to Geralt "What I find facinating are true tales of human lives". Gaunter has a fondness for mortals and while he generally sees them as beneath him or primative, loves interacting with them and even working with them. Aside from his charming personality, Gaunter also has standards and personal ethics. He believes that when one makes a deal they must keep it. He cannot abide blatant dishonesty and people who go back on their word. As he has said to others "I never cheat" nor does he ever lie. He also cannot stand people who are rude and will act viciously towards any who scorn him or rebuke his polite overtures. Notable examples being when he appeared as a beggar to a countess to ask for food which was a custom in her county to never turn away a beggar hungry. When she refused and turned him away, he cursed her to become a spotted wight. When the time was up for a ghost possesing Geralt to leave Geralt's body, the ghost refused inspite of Gaunter asking nicely. Gaunter then painfully exercised the spirit back to its grave. When a vagrant interupted his meeting with Geralt, Gaunter shoved a spoon into his eye while Gaunter had stopped time, killing the man when time restarted. Despite his positive quailties and overall affability, Gaunter is a being of extreme sadism, cruelty, manipulation and spite. He will always honor a pact but plays with the wording of the aggreement to his own advantage and the pain of the deal maker. A scholar that studied him stated that "he gives you what you ask for but not what you want" and that he's fond of riddles, wordgames, and misleading statements. Gaunter will often follow the letter of an agreement as he interperates it but most certainly not the spirit in which it was meant. Whan Olgierd asked to live "like there was no tomorrow" Gaunter made him immortal, unkillable, and incapable of feeling pain. This deadend Olgierd's emotions as everything became monotonous and there was no longer any true excitement and danger to living. When Olgierd said Gaunter could only take his soul when they stood on the moon, Gaunter tricked him to an ancient temple site with a mosaic of the moon on the floor. Since they "stood on the moon" the contract was fulfilled. Gaunter also greatly enjoys the pain and misery of the fates he inflicts on the unsupecting fools he dupes. History Past The being known as Gaunter O'Dimm first appeared millenia ago. Promising people what they desired, he forced them into contracts which seemingly worked in their favor. However, O'Dimm twisted the words of the contracts to torment the people and furthermore collected the souls of his victims. Although under different names and aliases, he appeared to many cultures. Before the event of the game, there has been only one occasion on which one of his victims managed to defeat O'Dimm in his own game by striking a wager with O'Dimm and then twisting the words of said wager. Years before Geralt first met him, O'Dimm came into contact with Olgierd von Everec. Olgierd, who had lost his fortune, was ready to strike a deal with O'Dimm to restore his wealth and power so that he could once again be nobility and marry his noble-born love. Due to Olgierd claiming that he wanted to live "like there's no tomorrow", O'Dimm made Olgierd immortal but also turned his heart to stone, leaving Olgierd unable to feel any emotion. The pact also led to the death of Olgierd's brother Vlodimir. As O'Dimm demanded Olgierd's soul in return, Olgierd had their contract state that before O'Dimm could collect the soul, he had to fulfil three wishes for Olgierd and both of them had to stand on the moon afterwards. He believed this to be a challenge not to be overcome and thus expected that O'Dimm would never be able to collect his soul. Olgierd also employed Professor Premethine Shakeslock to learn as much as possible about O'Dimm in order to defeat him. Shakeslock became obsessed with O'Dimm and eventually found out that O'Dimm, although immortal, could be banished from this realm by defeating him in one of his wagers. Shakeslock's obsession gained him the attention of O'Dimm who visited him in his house. He sarcastically claimed to be touched by Shakeslock's obsession and promised the professor a way to be safe from O'Dimm's wrath. The professor accepted and O'Dimm drew a chalk spell diagram around the man. After O'Dimm left, Shakeslock realised that while inside the diagram, O'Dimm could not harm him but also realised that this meant that he would have to spend the rest of his life inside the diagram. Furthermore, O'Dimm invaded Shakeslock's dream, manipulating his dreams and making it seem like Shakeslock had a daughter he adored. After months Shakeslock spent with this daughter, O'Dimm had her die of a sickness - futher proving his cruelty. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt At the beginning of the game, O'Dimm can be seen in the White Orchard Inn. Although Geralt has not introduced himself O'Dimm adresses him by name. He provides Geralt with crucial information on Yennefer of Vengerberg. He asks nothing in return, stating that maybe one day he will be in trouble and Geralt will just happen to be nearby. After finishing the conversation, O'Dimm stands up from the table and leaves the inn. He is not encountered again. ''Hearts of Stone'' After Geralt, who had accepted a job from Olgierd von Everec, has been captured by a delegation from Ophir for killing their prince, O'Dimm suddenly appears on the ship of the Ophiri. He offers the witcher a deal; he will set him free, in exchange for a favour. After Geralt agrees, O'Dimm burns a mark on his face as a sign of contract, then disappears after telling Geralt to meet him again near a village at midnight. He then conjures up a storm, which destroys the ship and gives Geralt a chance to escape. When Geralt heads to the he sees that Gaunter awaits him. O'Dimm remembers Geralt that he owes him for saving his life and helping him with finding Yennefer. He tells Geralt that he has difficulties with Olgierd whom he describes as a vile monster who refuses to pay his debts. He claims that Olgierd also wronged Geralt by sending him on the job that led to Geralt being captured. He asks Geralt for help in making Olgierd pay up. He offers Geralt a reward and also reveals that if Geralt helps him, he would consider Geralt's debt to him paid. If Geralt inquires as to what Gaunter did for Olgierd, O'Dimm reveals that Olgierd came to him a poor man and owed his new riches to him. Gaunter claims that Olgierd refused to pay up afterwards and that Gaunter was forced to invoke the terms of their contract. O'Dimm then takes Geralt with him to meet Olgierd. When Geralt returns to Olgierd, O'Dimm interrupts their conversation. He once more presses the fact that Olgierd sent Geralt to kill the Ophiri prince, fully aware of the consequences. O'Dimm also reveals that Olgierd was the one to curse the prince, who was supposed to marry the woman Olgierd loved. In truth, Olgierd merely cursed the prince unaware that O'Dimm could hear him, and O'Dimm fulfilled Olgierd's "wish". Olgierd then reminds O'Dimm that Gaunter must fulfil him three wishes first before he has to pay up. O'Dimm introduces Geralt as his champion and tells Olgierd that Geralt will fulfil the three wishes as a proxy for Gaunter. As Geralt is the one whom he has to deal with, Olgierd expels Gaunter from the place and O'Dimm leaves after a mocking bow. After O'Dimm is gone, Olgierd reveals to Geralt that he has prepared three tasks so hard Geralt can never fulfil them - thus preventing O'Dimm from collecting his soul. When Geralt leaves the estate to fulfil the requests, he is once more approached by O'Dimm who gives him information on how to manage both tasks. After Geralt has fulfilled the fist task, obtaining Max Borsodi's house, he calls the ghost of Vlodimir von Everec as Olgierds second wish was a giant party for his deceased brother. Geralt brings Vlodimir, who has inhabited Geralt's body for the duration of the party, to a wedding where, among other guests, O'Dimm is present. Despite Vlodimir possessing Geralt's body, O'Dimm immediately recognizes Vlodimir and mocks and insults him for being the weak brother who was never as good as Olgierd. After giving Geralt some tips how to flirt with Shani, O'Dimm departs into the night. When Vlodimir later refuses to leave Geralt's body O'Dimm appears once again. He forcefully drives the spirit out of Geralt and tortures him with his sinister powers before banishing Vlodimir back to his grave. It is during Olgierd's last wish Geralt learns the true extent of O'Dimm's power. He learns of the backstory of Olgierd as well as O'Dimm's deal with him. After fulfiling the third task he returns to a tavern in Oxenfurt where he believes to be meeting Olgierd. Instead, O'Dimm is sitting on a bench and beckons Geralt closer. Before Geralt can sit down, a drunk man approaches Geralt and invites Geralt to drink with him. He tries to convince Geralt but O'Dimm stops the conversation by clapping into his hands which stops time altogether - except for him and Geralt. While the rest of the patrons are frozen in time, O'Dimm tells Geralt to bring Olgierd to the Temple of Lilvani to fulfil the deal. He then stands up and walks towards the door. Once he has reached the drunk patron, O'Dimm kills him by driving a wooden spoon into his eye, claiming that this was the last time the man interrupted him. He then restores the flow of time and leaves the tavern. When Geralt and Olgierd arrive at the Temple of Lilvani, a clifftop ruin, O'Dimm arrives moments later by walking towards them through the air. Olgierd's heart of Stone returns back to normal. When he claims that he has fulfiled his part of the deal, Olgierd remembers him that both of them have to stand on the moon if O'Dimm wanted to collect his soul. However, O'Dimm reveals that he outsmarted Olgierd. By removing the dust from the floor he reveals that the floor is in truth a mosaic of the moon. Despite Olgierd's stammering denial, Gaunter moves forward in order to collect the soul. It is up to the player how the outcome is. If Geralt does not interfere, Gaunter revokes Olgierd's immortality. Absorbing Olgierd's soul, he watches as Olgierd rapidly ages before him. He then grabs Olgierd by the head and rips out his skull. As their deal is fulfilled, Gaunter removes the mark from Geralt's face. He then rewards Geralt for his help and casually walks from the temple, humming his tune and juggling Olgierd's skull. However, Geralt can save Olgierd by interfering when O'Dimm tries to collect the soul. With the information from the professor, Geralt can challenge O'Dimm to a wager. Should Geralt solve a riddle O'Dimm poses, Olgierd's soul is free. Should Geralt fail to solve the riddle in time, O'Dimm collects both his and Olgierd's soul. O'Dimm agrees and transports Geralt in a surreal world where Geralt has to solve the following riddle: Venturing through the world, Geralt arrives in a vast room full of mirrors. Realising that the solution is "a reflection", Geralt moves towards one of the mirrors but before he can look inside, O'Dimm destroys the mirror with his powers. He continues to do so every time Geralt approaches another mirror while mocking Geralt. Eventually, Geralt manages to outsmart O'Dimm by blowing up a brick wall that seals a spring. By looking at his own reflection in the water, Geralt solves O'Dimm's riddle and is able to banish the demon from their realm of being. However, as O'Dimm is immortal, it is implied that he will return one day as he has done before. With his last words, a demon-faced O'Dimm also claims that he cannot be killed and will be back. Gallery GaunterGeraltDeal.png|O'Dimm approaching Geralt onboard the ship. GaunterGeraltSkull.png|O'Dimm collecting Geralt's soul. O'DimmOlgierdSkull.png|O'Dimm with Olgierd's skull. ODimmDemon.jpg|O'Dimm's demon face. Trivia *The characters of O'Dimm and von Everec, and their story, is heavily influenced by the Polish legend of Master Twardowski - a nobleman, who sold his soul to the devil in exchange for magical powers. Their contract stated that Twardowski's soul could be taken from him only when he and the devil (Mephistopheles) meet in Rome. After many years, they finally meet in an inn called Rome, but Twardowski uses his magic to escape the devil and live on the Moon. *Another possible inspiration for O'Dimm is Stephen King's Needful Things. *Gaunter O'Dimm's acronym is G.O.D. *Should Geralt fail to solve the riddle in time, O'Dimm approaches Geralt from behind and collects his soul, causing Geralt's face to desintegrate in fire. A game over screen then appears. *Gaunter also somewhat resembles Satan from Mark Twain's story The Mysterious Stranger. Aside from tremendous power over reality, Satan in the story often points out and exploits mortal flaws and states "I can do no evil for I know not what it is". At various points, Gaunter seems to understand some things about mortals on an intellectual level and is en expert at pointing out and mocking mortal flaws but at other times shows curiousity at mortal traits and even outright asks Geralt why mortals do some of the things that they do. Also like Satan, he never tries to bend people to evil but instead places the bait and lets their baser natures destroy themselves. Navigation pl:Gaunter O'Dim de:Gaunter O'Dim Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Witcher Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Genies Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral